Forgotten Friendships
by RegalRose.x
Summary: Cloud finds an old friend who is in need of help. So him and the gang help her and others to defeat an old enemy, but along the way Cloud starts to develop feelings that he thought were forgotten. CloudOC VincentOC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Final Fantasy VII.

**A/N: **Hiya, its me Hello-Blondie and I am back with a brand new fic called: 'Forgotten Friendships'. Its about Cloud who finds a friend from the past. Him and the gang have to help her and destroy an old enemy, but along the way Cloud starts to develop feelings that he thought were forgotten. Just to let you know I have never played FF7 so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong, please tell me if I do.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, get back here you little brat!" Shouted a deep male voice as it echoed through out the mountains. A girl was being chased by five soldiers, on Mt.Nibel.

"Don't let her get away, you idiot!" Yelled another soldier. She was running for her life, even though she was out of breath she just had to keep going as fast as her legs could take her. Just for a split second she turned her round to see how close they were to her, but as she turned her head back round……….**SMACK!** She bumped into a certain blonde guy and fell straight on to her backside, as did the blonde who was named Cloud (A/N: As everyone knows).

"Owwie………" The girl moaned as she stood up and rubbed her butt, Cloud stood up too. They both looked at each other…………….Time stopped around them as they both had the same flashback…..

_Flashback_

_A 14 year old Cloud stood outside of his best friends house, who lived next door to him. In his hand was something special he wanted to give to her, as today she was leaving town. A few minutes later she came out with her parents their luggage was already in the car. A blonde 12 year old girl walked up to Cloud as her parents went and got in the car._

"_Cloud…………I guess this is goodbye……" She said sadly to Cloud._

"_Yeah…………Chloe (A/N: That's her name if you haven't already guessed) …..There's something I want to give to you, so you'll never forget me." Cloud said giving Chloe a small box. "open it" She did as Cloud said and opened the small box, inside there was a silver necklace locket. Chloe was now crying sadly._

"_Cloud…………"she looked up at him with teary eyes._

"_open the locket." Cloud told. So slowly she took the necklace out of the box and opened up the small heart shaped locket. Inside there was a picture of Cloud and Chloe together both smiling widely._

"_Oh my god……..Cloud………thank you so much…………You're the bestest friend ever!" Chloe exclaimed as she pulled Cloud into a hug. Cloud's smile slowly turned into a frown as he tightened the hug._

_I think of you as more than a friend……. Cloud thought sadly, he'd never had the guts to tell her his real feelings. Chloe slowly pulled back from the hug._

"_Chloe hurry up we've got to go!" Her dad yelled from the car._

"_I'm sorry Cloud……..I've got to go now……." Chloe said in a hushed voice._

"_Okay………….please don't forget me………" Cloud replied._

"_How could I forget you?" Chloe asked slightly smiling. This caused Cloud to smile too._

"_Bye Cloud………" Chloe whispered she reached up and gave Cloud a kiss on the cheek. Then she slowly turned around and walked towards her car. Cloud reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed him as she got into the car and then they drove away with her looking at Cloud sadly._

"…………_..bye…….." Cloud whispered as the wind gently blew the word away._

_Flashback ended._

Time started up again as Cloud and the girl now identified as Chloe came back into reality.

"Chloe?" "Cloud?" They both whispered to each other at the same time. Chloe reached down and touched the same necklace locket that Cloud gave to her that very same day.

"HEY YOU!" The soldiers had finally caught up with her and were now coming right behind her. Cloud and Chloe both broke out of their gaze at each other and looked over to where the soldiers were.

"Shit………." Chloe cursed. Cloud saw them and immediately realised that they were after Chloe so he drew his sword-that luckily he had with him-and got ready to attack them.

"You're coming with us." One of them said as he walked over to Chloe and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of me!" Chloe yelled and she kicked him in his shin and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey you bitch!" He shouted as he tumbled from the blow.

"You're getting it now!" Another one of them threatened as they all advanced towards her. Cloud charged at them with his sword but unfortunately for him one of them heard him coming and turned around and whacked him round the head with the end of his long gun. Cloud fell back and hit the floor.

"Cloud!" Chloe exclaimed she tried to get over to him but they were blocking her way.

"You fucking bastard! Get out of my way!" She yelled, but they didn't budge instead one of them hit her like he had done to Cloud and she too fell back and on to the ground. Cloud slowly rose from the ground, he rubbed his forehead from where he had been hit. He then saw Chloe on the ground and realised that they must have hit her so he ran up to one of them and punched him so that he fell over. The other four then realised what had happened and went to attack Cloud, they all got out their long guns that were the same size as a sword. One of them went to hit Cloud with it but he blocked the blow with his sword and hit him in the process which caused him to fall to the ground. The next one came at Cloud and punched him in the stomach, Cloud tumbled back a bit but soon came right back into the action by stabbing his sword right through his chest, then pulling it out again. The soldier instantly fell back with blood coming out of him. The last two of them went to attack Cloud at the same time. The first one punched him in the face which caused him to fall back on to the floor. Then the other one went to shoot him while he was lying there, but Cloud kicked the gun out of his hand and tripped him up then stood himself up. The last one looked at Cloud, Cloud could tell that he was scared, but nonetheless he punched him in his cheek and kicked him in his private area. Which obviously caused him great pain and he fell to the floor. Cloud looked round for Chloe and saw her lying on the ground unconscious. He quickly ran over to her. on, wake up…." He started shaking her arm. Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

"…………Cloud…..?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah its me, thank god you're ok….." Cloud replied as he helped her to get up. Once they were both up they looked at each other, Cloud now got the chance to actually take a good look at how much she had changed. Her blonde hair had grown even longer and now reached about midway on her back, her eyes were still the same shade of blue. She was wearing a dark blue halter neck top that showed a lot of cleavage, a black leather mini skirt, black leather knee high boots and black leather fingerless gloves. Before Cloud could say anything to her, she jumped into his arms and engaged him in a friendly hug.

"Oh my god……….I didn't think I'd ever see you again…." Chloe said in a hushed voice, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Me neither……….Its been ten years…." Cloud replied in the same tone of voice. They just stood there hugging for a while until they came apart.

"………..You've still got that necklace…." Cloud noticed, looking at the necklace round her neck.

"Well of course………it means a lot to me…." Chloe replied. "Um, thanks for saving me back there…."

"Hey that's ok……..But if you don't mind me asking……why were those guys after you?" Cloud asked a bit confused.

"……Well it's a long story, and I can't really tell you here….." Chloe replied.

"Well how about we go back to my place?" Cloud suggested.

"You sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, come on." Cloud replied, so he led her over to where he had left his motorbike.

"Whoa……This is yours?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Uh huh." Cloud replied as he got on to it. "Hop on." So she got on to the back of it behind Cloud. "You'll have to hold on to me."

"Oh okay." Chloe replied, so she held on to his waist. Cloud revved up the engine then they set of to his place in Nibelheim.

**A/N: **So there's chapter one! Sorry it was short, but I'm quite tired. Anyway could you please review and tell me if you like it or not! I'll try to update soon if you do.

Blondie……


End file.
